


Warrior Cats: Mapleshade's Vengeance but they're all human

by MentallyDisturbedLlama



Series: Warrior Cats as Humans [10]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Bad Parenting, Breaking the Warrior Code (Warriors), Character Death, Cheating, Child Death, Child Neglect, Death, F/M, Forbidden Love, Forests, Herbology, Hunters & Hunting, Murder, Name Changes, Poisoning, Pregnancy, Religion, RiverClan (Warriors), ShadowClan (Warriors), Snakes, StarClan (Warriors), The Forest Territories (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors), Unplanned Pregnancy, WindClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MentallyDisturbedLlama/pseuds/MentallyDisturbedLlama
Summary: Mapleshade was once a warrior of ThunderClan. However, after falling in love with a man from RiverClan, she is banished and labeled as a traitor. Now, it's time for her vengeance.Mapleshade's Vengeance, but retold as if all the characters were human.
Relationships: Appledusk (Warriors)/Reedshine (Warriors - Mapleshade's Vengeance), Appledusk/Mapleshade (Warriors), Oakstar/Sweetbriar (Warriors)
Series: Warrior Cats as Humans [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764013
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Alliegiances

THUNDERCLAN

Leader: Oakstar- Burly man with brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a brown cloak.

Deputy: Beetail- Man with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a dark brown striped cloak.

Healer: Ravenwing- Small man with black hair and blue eyes. He wears a black cloak.

Warriors: Mapleshade- Woman with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. She wears an orange and white cloak.

Sweetbriar- Woman with light brown hair and green eyes. She wears a light brown striped cloak with white patches.

Deerdapple- Woman with black hair and brown eyes. She wears a silver and black cloak.  
Apprentice- Nettle

Frecklewish- Woman with blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She wears a speckled golden cloak.

Bloomheart- Man with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a gray striped cloak.

Seedpelt- Man with light brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a brown and white cloak.

Thrushtalon- Man with light brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a light brown striped cloak.

Apprentice: Nettle- Boy with orange hair and brown eyes. He wears an orange cloak.

Elders: Rabbitfur- Man with graying black hair and brown eyes. He wears a gray striped cloak.

Spottedpelt- Woman with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. She wears a dappled cloak.

Gorseclaw- Man with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a dark browns striped cloak.

RIVERCLAN

Leader: Darkstar- Woman with black hair and brown eyes. She wears a black cloak.

Deputy: Spiketail- Man with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a dark gray cloak.

Warriors: Rainfall- Skinny man with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a black cloak.

Appledusk- Man with light brown hair and green eyes. He wears a pale brown cloak.  
Apprentice- Perch

Reedshine- Woman with red hair and brown eyes. She wears a dark orange cloak.

Milkfur- Woman with platinum blonde hair and brown eyes. She wears a white cloak.

Splashfoot- Man with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a light gray cloak.

Eeltail- Woman with black hair and brown eyes. She wears a gray and black cloak.

Apprentices: Perch- Boy with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a gray cloak.

SHADOWCLAN

Healer: Sloefur- Elderly man with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a black cloak.

WINDCLAN

Healer: Larkwing- Man with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a gray striped cloak.

Warriors: Swiftflight- Man with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a light gray striped cloak.

Midgepelt- Man with brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a brown cloak.

LONERS, TOWNSFOLK, AND ROGUES

Tyler- Man with black hair and brown eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

“Watch it, Mapleshade! You stepped on my foot!” The WindClan warrior jerked away.

“Sorry, Swiftflight,” Mapleshade murmured the apology over her shoulder before pushing into the ground. The full moon illuminated the Fourtrees clearing. From above, Oakstar’s voice rang out.

“My warriors tracked Nathair Hada to Snakerocks and blocked the hole with stones,” the ThunderClan leader reported. “Thanks to their courage, Nathair will no longer be a threat to my Clan.”

Mapleshade grimaced as she remembered the fear the huge snake had caused. No one knew where it had come from until an apprentice had nearly been killed by its venom. They’d nicknamed it Nathair Hada. Mapleshade thought giving it a name had been stupid, but she hadn’t argued.

“I remember when an apprentice was once killed my a snake,” a ShadowClan elder grunted. “What an awful way to die.”

Mapleshade rolled her eyes. ShadowClan was already showing off. She walked past and into a cluster of RiverClan warriors. Instantly, eyes turned on her.

“Just because there’s a truce doesn’t make you're welcome here,” Rainfall, a man with black hair, growled. “Don’t push your luck, ThunderClan.”

Mapleshade glanced at him. “I won’t stay long.”

“Good.”

Mapleshade forced herself not to glare at him, weaving among the hostile warriors. She couldn’t blame RiverClan for their anger. ThunderClan had triumphed in their last battle over Sunningrocks.

“Remember what happened to Birchface and Flower,” Rainfall murmured in her ear. “Those rocks belong to us, and we’ll kill your whole Clan before we give them up.”

Mapleshade shove as the memory played over in her head. Appledusk, a RiverClan warrior, had struck Birchface so hard that the ThunderClan warrior had lost his footing and toppled over the rock. He’d landed in the flooded river and his apprentice, Flower, had leaped after him to save him. But the current was too strong and swept both of them away. They’re bodies were found the next day, washed up on ThunderClan’s shore.

Mapleshade swallowed back a curse. Why did RiverClan insist on fighting over a bunch of rocks that clearly belonged to ThunderClan? She lowered her head and pushed through the crowd, making for the edge of the hollow where shadows were clustered. Suddenly, another figure appeared beside her. She looked up, her heart pounding.

“What are you doing here?” Appledusk growled lowly. 

Mapleshade’s voice dried up in her throat. She stared into the RiverClan warrior’s dark green eyes and tried to catch her breathe. She wondered if any of her Clanmates were watching.

Appledusk took a step closer and bent to get at her eye level. “You know it’s dangerous for you to be here. If my Clanmates saw us together, they’d throw a fit.”

Mapleshade leaned forward, putting her lips to his ear. “I need to tell you something,” she murmured. “I wanted to tell you sooner, but you never came to the sycamore.”

“Since the battle, our patrols have doubled,” Appledusk explained. “I couldn’t cross the river without being spotted.” He took a step back and Mapleshade felt a chill breeze in his absence. “I’ll try to come at the new moon. Things should calm down by then.”

“Why did you kill Birchface?” Mapleshade whispered. “Of everyone you could have killed, why did it have to be Oakstar’s son?”

Appledusk stiffened and guilt flashed into his eyes. “It was an accident,” he murmured. “I didn’t mean for him to fall in the river.”

Mapleshade shook her head. “That’s not how my Clanmates see it. They blame you for Birchface and Flower dying.”

“Then they’re foolish,” Appledusk said. “But Sunningrocks has always made our Clans make dumb decisions.” He pressed a kiss to Mapleshade’s head. “I’m glad you didn’t get hurt in the battle.”

Mapleshade gazed up at her lover. “I’m pregnant.”

Appledusk’s green eyes widened in shock. “Are you sure?”

Mapleshade nodded.

The RiverClan warrior smiled. “I’m going to be a father,” he murmured. “That’s incredible.” Then he frowned. “But they’ll be half-blooded. How will our Clanmates feel about that?”

“They won’t know,” Mapleshade answered. Appledusk flinched. “Not at first,” she went on. “I’ll raise them in ThunderClan. Once the Clan has fully accepted then, I’m going to tell them the truth.”

Appledusk was still frowning. “Then what? You think they’ll be okay with it?”

“Yes, I do. I have faith that StarClan will make them see what a blessing this child will be,” Mapleshade answered. “The Clans need new blood anyway. And how could they turn away an innocent baby? This child will be a fine warrior, equally loyal to ThunderClan and RiverClan.” Mapleshade turned away. “I’d better get back to my Clanmates. Perhaps it’s best if we don’t meet until the baby comes.” She looked over her shoulder. “But I’ll be thinking of you every day.”

As they walked into the shadows, Mapleshade heard hurried footsteps. “Appledusk! There you are! I’ve been looking for you.” She turned to see a woman with red hair grabbing Appledusk’s shoulder. “The ShadowClan elders are telling their silly jokes again. Come listen!”

Appledusk followed the women toward a cluster of older people. Reedshine put her hand on the center of his back.

Mapleshade narrowed her eyes. She hoped Reedshine had the sense to back off. Appledusk was already taken!


	3. Chapter 3

“Mapleshade, can I ask you something?”

Mapleshade raised her head as Frecklewish, a woman with golden hair and cloudy brown eyes ducked into the nursery. Mapleshade was the only current mother in the Clan and so she had the hut all to herself, which she appreciated.

“What is it, Frecklewish?” she asked.

“I noticed none of the men have been coming to see you,” Frecklewish said. “And I know you’re not married. I was wondering who the father was?”

Mapleshade tensed. She hadn’t anticipated questions about the father so soon. The baby wasn’t due for another seven months.

Frecklewish stared at the ground, scuffing her foot in the ground. “Is...is it because their father is dead?” Her gaze lifted, blazing with hope. “Is Birchface the father? Is my brother going to live on?”

The air in the nursery suddenly felt so thick Mapleshade nearly choked. Was StarClan offering a better way for her child to be accepted into the Clan? She stared at Frecklewish, eyes wide.

Frecklewish nodded slowly, her eyes bright. “Am I right? StarClan, this is wonderful! I can’t thank you enough, Mapleshade. You have no idea how much this will mean to me and my parents. I...I thought I’d never be happy again after Birchface was killed, but now I can help you raise his child. I’ll teach it about their father and let it take his place in the Clan.” She knelt down to get eye level with Mapleshade. “I hope Birchface watches over us.”

Mapleshade took a deep breath. If she stayed silent, it wouldn’t count as lying. She’d let Frecklewish believe this, unwilling to turn this chance down. Appledusk would understand.

“Thank you, Frecklewish,” she said softly. “Now I won’t be alone.”

Frecklewish’s eyes shone. “Of course now,” she said. “This child is the best thing to ever happen to our Clan.”


	4. Chapter 4

“StarClan, help me!” Mapleshade writhed in agony, gripping the bed beneath her.

“You must relax,” Ravenwing instructed, putting a hand on her swollen stomach.

“You relax!” Mapleshade snapped sarcastically. She gasped for breath and clenched her teeth. She screamed in agony.

“A boy!” Frecklewish gasped. “He’s magnificent!”

Ravenwing turned to look and Mapleshade fell limp in her bed, eyes closed. Suddenly, her body buckled as another wave of pain tore through her, making her scream. Ravenwing blinked in surprise.

“Another one is coming!”

“Another one?” Mapleshade gasped. Was she having twins?

Ravenwing hastily shoved the bundle he’d already wrapped in a blanket into Frecklewish’s arms. “Keep him warm.”

“Gladly,” the woman said. “Hello, little one. Let’s get you clean and warm.”

Mapleshade screamed as another spasm hit.

“A girl!” Ravenwing announced. “You’re doing great, Mapleshade. I think there’s one more.” he put his hand on her stomach, feeling for the last baby. Mapleshade nearly fainted from the idea of triplets. What a blessing!

A longing to meet her final child gave Mapleshade a surge of strength. She pushed harder than she had before.

“Another boy,” Ravenwing said. “Just as healthy as the others. Okay, Mapleshade, now you take over.” He wrapped the last baby in his own cloak, as he hadn’t prepared enough clothe for so many babies. He placed them all in Mapleshade’s weak arms.

“They’re gorgeous,” Frecklewish whispered, her voice husky. “Triplets. I’ve never seen anything like it.”

Ravenwing nodded. “You did well, Mapleshade. We’ll let you rest, but I’ll be back with herbs tomorrow. How are you feeling?” Concern flashed through his dark blue eyes and Mapleshade couldn’t help but feet a surge of sympathy for the young healer. He’d only been in charge of ThunderClan for two months after his mentor, Oatspeckle, had passed. This was his first delivery on his own.

“I’m perfect,” she said, her throat feeling dry. “Could I get some water?” She must have screamed herself dry.

“I’ll get you a pot,” Frecklewish offered, ducking out of the hut.

Ravenwing watched her go. “You have given her a purpose again,” he commented. “She took her brother’s death very hard.”

Mapleshade nuzzled one of the boys. “There children are a gift to the Clan,” she murmured.

Ravenwing nodded in agreement.

Mapleshade wanted to mention how they’d be a gift to RiverClan too, but held her tongue. The feud of Sunningrocks would be forgotten as soon as these children became warriors.


	5. Chapter 5

“How are you today, Mapleshade?” a voice rumbled from outside the nursery.

“Good. Come in!” Mapleshade called, nudging her daughter off her stomach. The triplets were only three months old, but we already so energetic.

Oakstar’s dark face appeared in the entrance. “Hello,” he greeted.

The girl’s head snapped toward him, eyes wide.

“This is Oakstar, your leader,” Mapleshade said, although she knew they wouldn’t understand her.

Oakstar chuckled and knelt down beside the bed. “I’m not just they’re leader, I’m their grandfather!” he reminded her. His eyes clouded over with emotion. “I wish Birchface could see them.”

Mapleshade blushed, uncomfortable. “I’m sure he’s watching them from StarClan,” she murmured. She gathered one of the boys into her arms and held him up to her bosom, letting him nurse.

“My son was a great warrior,” Oakstar went on. “The Clan is glad that his spirit lives on.”

There was a rustle from the nursery entrance as Frecklewish appeared with a plate in her hands. She set it down beside the bed. “I took first pick for you,” she told Mapleshade.

“Thank you,” Mapleshade said. She wondered if it was rude to ask Oakstar to leave. His pride for the triplets was making her more and more nervous.

Frecklewish turned to Oakstar. “Aren’t the triplets perfect?” she asked. “I can see Birchface in all of them!”

Mapleshade glanced at the triplets. The bigger boy sort of looked like Birchface if one looked hard enough. Dark hair and dark skin, but a lot of the Clan shared those traits. The smaller boy looked exactly like Mapleshade and the girl had the same dusty brown hair as Appleshade.

Mapleshade’s heart pounded. Would Oakstar say anything about that?

“Have you named them yet?” Oakstar asked.

Mapleshade swallowed back a sigh of relief. She had waited a while to name them, wanting to consult Appledusk about it, first. It wasn’t until a few nights ago that she’d been able to leave the triplets alone long enough to go to a Gathering and meet with him.

Mapleshade used one hand to indicate to each of the babies in turn. “Larch for him, Patch for his brother and Petal for the girl.”

“Those are wonderful names,” Oakstar said.

Mapleshade smiled with pride. Appledusk had been the one to suggest Patch’s name. Mapleshade had wanted to name him Apple, after his father, but Appledusk thought that would be to obvious.

Frecklewish frowned in disappointment. “Didn’t you want to name one of them after Birchface?”

Mapleshade didn’t look away from the triplets. “I want them to be their own warriors, not an echo of someone who came before them.”

Oakstar nodded, to her relief. “ThunderClan is blessed by them, Mapleshade. I look forward to watching them grow up.”

“Birchface would be here to watch them to if it wasn’t for that nasty Appledusk,” Frecklewish growled. 

Mapleshade blinked in alarm. It was an accident! Birchface had slipped. Yes, it was tragic, but Appledusk hadn’t meant for it to happen. And Flower had been a fool for following him into the river. She wished she could tell her Clanmates that, but she couldn’t let them get suspicious. They’d know soon enough.

Oakstar made for the nursery entrance. “Let’s not think about that now. All that matters is that the triplets are well. We’ll raise them to great warriors just like their father. When the time comes, they will have a chance to avenge his death.” He turned and vanished into the clearly.

Frecklewish watched her father go. “These babies are my brother’s gift to the Clan,” she murmured. “And the most precious things in the whole forest!”

Mapleshade glared at the back of Frecklewish’s head. She wished the woman would just leave her alone, but their friendship might help the triplets be accepted once the truth came out. Mapleshade had decided to spill everything once the triplets became apprentices. She knew even Oakstar would understand.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it and Happy Holidays to those who don't! Have a long chapter.

“Larch, watch me!” Petal called before turning to concentrate on the ball of tied moss in her hands.

Before she could make a move, her brother grabbed the moss from her and tossed it across the clearing. Both scrambled toward it, Petal winning just barely. “Mine!” she declared, flopping down and squishing the moss beneath her.

“Don’t you want to play?” Mapleshade asked Patch, who she held in her arms. “It’ll be fun.”

He shook his head. “I’m fine,” he said, snuggling closer. “You’re warm.” His green eyes were full of love.

Mapleshade smiled happily. The blue sky was devoid of clouds, which was rare in the middle of autumn. The sunbeams were strong, bringing all of the Clan out of their huts to bask in the warmth. 

“I never want to leave you,” Patch said, nuzzling into his mother. “Even when I’m apprentice, I’ll come to lay with you all the time.”

Mapleshade pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “You still have a while until then. By the time you’re old enough, you’ll be so big and strong you’ll be begging to start training.”

“No I won’t,” Patch muttered, burying his face in her chest. “I never want to leave you.”

Petal and Larch had backed off from the moss ball.

“You ripped it!” Larch whined. “Now it doesn’t roll, see?” He kicked the pile of moss and watched it crumbled into brown shreds.

Petal shrugged. “It was trying to escape so I caught it.”

One of the elders, a graying man named Rabbitfur, limped stiffly over to them. “Seems you killed it,” he observed. “How about a different game?”

“Yes please!” Larch said.

Rabbitfur looked around and found a small stone. He bent to pick it out from the ground, then went to find a twig. Mapleshade cocked her head, watching.

“Stand by this stick,” Rabbitfur said, pointing with his finger. “Then jump to that stone without touching the ground ebtween.”  
Petal blinked. “But that’s so far!”

“We’ll have to grow wings to jump that far!” Larch said.

“Don’t be foolish,” Rabbitfur said. “Your father could leap twice that distance.”

“Rabbitfur’s so bossy,” Patch scoffed.

Petal was standing on one side of the twig. She bent her knees, bracing herself to jump. With a shout, she heaved herself forward but could hardly make it halfway across.

“Try again,” Rabbitfur muttered.

This time Petal managed to get a little further, but hardly close to the rock.

Rabbitfur shook his head. “Your turn, Larch.”

The little boy looked determined as he braced himself. He sprang forward, leaping high but not far.

Rabbitfur shook his head. “Birchface could jump farther than anyone in the Clan.”

Mapleshade stood up quickly, pushing Patch out of her lap. “Perhaps they take after me, Rabbitfur,” she said. “I can’t jump very well either.”

The old man narrowed his eyes. “You’re not that bad,” he rasped. “I just can’t believe a child of Birchface would be so heavy-footed.” He glanced at Petal.

Mapleshade glared at him. “How dare you! Wait until they become apprentices- they’ll become the best warriors in this Clan! Patch, get over here. We’re going for a walk.”

Patch scampered over as Petal pouted. “I want to practice jumping,” she said. “I want to be as good as daddy was.”

Mapleshade winced.

Rabbitfur looked pleased. “Be proud of who your father was,” he said. “I remember we once tracked a deer near town. I’d never seen such a big buck, but Birchface was fearless.”

“The triplets need to stretch their legs,” Mapleshade said. “Come on!”

Patch’s green eyes were wide. “But Grandpa says children need to stay in camp until they become apprentices. It’s dangerous outside.”

“I’ll be with you, so you’ll be safe,” Mapleshade said. Oakstar had gone on a patrol with his wife, Sweetbriar while Frecklewish and Beetail were checking on Nathair Hoda’s prison. Rabbitfur had wandered back to his sunny spot outside his hut. Apart from a few friend groups sitting around, the clearing was empty. No one would notice if she took the triplets out.

Mapleshade turned and made for the tunnel through the camp wall. The triplets hurried after her, chirping excitedlty.

“I’m gonna fight a bear!” Larch boasted.

“If it doesn’t eat you first!” Petal retorted.

Patch stayed at Mapleshade’s side. “You won’t let a bear eat us, right?” he whimpered.

Mapleshade paused just outside the tunnel and ruffled Patch’s blonde hair. “Of course not, dear,” she promised.

“It’s so big out here!” Larch breathed.

“It’s even bigger at the top of the ravine,” Mapleshade said. She ushered them toward a path to the trees. She glanced around anxiously, hoping none of the patrols returned.

The triplets scrambled up the slope, Petal in the lead. They looked so small amongst the soaring trees. Mapleshade hurried after them up the stone steps.

She tried to push them through the forest as quickly as possible. They wanted to stop and look at every leaf and mark on the ground, but Mapleshade kept them moving.

The undergrowth began to thin out and Larch raised his head when water splashed a head of them. “What was that?” he asked. He tried to peer through the trees, but stumbled over a fallen branch and landed on his knees. Mapleshade scooped him up before he could wail. Maybe Rabbitfur was right. The triplets were clumsier than most of ThunderClan’s young.

Patch had taken the lead while Mapleshade comforted his brother. He gasped suddenly. “Water! There’s so much water!”

His siblings hurried over to stare out from the trees. Mapleshade joined them and looked out over the dazzling, swift river.

“It’s so beautiful,” Petal whispered.

“Where did it come from?” Larch asked.

Mapleshade thought for a moment “Well, there’s a waterfall near WindClan’s territory.”

“Can we go see it?” Petal asked.

Mapleshade shook her head. “No, dear. It’s too far for today. But I promise, once you’re bigger, I’ll take you to see it.”

Patch was the first to approach the edge of the water.

“Careful,” Mapleshade warned.

Her son turned to look at her, eyes shining. “Mommy, watch me!’

Before Mapleshade could grab him, he launched himself into the water. For a moment that made Mapleshade’s heart stop, he vanished, then his head appeared above the surface.

Larch and Petal raced after their brother and plugged in. Their strides were powerful as they swam clumsily through the river.

Mapleshade’s eyes widened in shock, then softened with love. It seemed they took after Appledusk more than anyone.

Patch reached a branch in the water and held onto it. Water made his dirty blonde hair stick to his head. He gasped for breath. Mapleshade frowned.

“Do you need a break?” she called.

Patch shook his head, panting. Mapleshade watched from the shore. She nevered like the water and could only swim as well as the triplets. Larch and Petal had already gotten out of the water, chasing each other through the reeds.

“Larch, Petal, go help your brother!” she called.

Suddenly the reeds on the other shore rustled. Mapleshade froze as Spiketail, the RiverClan deputy, appeared. In the middle of the river, Patch was slumped on the branch, panting heavily.

“What’s that kid doing?” Spiketail growled. He stepped onto the shore as two other warriors followed him. “Is ThunderClan sending toddlers to invade us?”

“Relax, Spiketail.”

Mapleshade froze at the voice and stared into Appledusk’s eyes as the man comforted his deputy.

“One little kid is hardly a threat,” Appledusk reasoned. “I’ll get him home. He waded into the river and dived into the deeper part.

“Larch, Petal, come here!” Mapleshade called. The children hurried over, looking scared.

“Is that RiverClan warrior going to hurt us?” Petal squeaked.

Mapleshade watched as Appledusk strode toward Patch. “No,” she said. “You’re safe, don’t worry.”

Appledusk reached Patch, who let go of the branch in favor of climbing onto the man’s shoulders. The RiverClan warrior steadied him, then propelled himself toward ThunderClan’s shore. Mapleshade felt Petal and Larch trembling.

“Are we in trouble?” Larch asked.

“Everything’s fine,” Mapleshade murmured.

Appledusk waded out of the river, shifting Patch into his arms. He let the boy down on the stones. “This one’s a bit worn out from swimming,” he commented. He looked up at Mapleshade. “It was risky bringing them here.”

“I wanted to show them the river,” Mapleshade said.

Larch and Petal had already bundled Patch away, asking him what it was like out in the river.

Appledusk leaned forward, his face mere inches from Mapleshade’s. “They’re wonderful,” he said. “Strong, brave and confident. I’m so proud of you.” He straightened and raised his voice. “Keep your kids away from the river,” he said, although there was longing in his eyes.

Mapleshade nodded. “Of course, Appledusk. Thank you for saving Patch.”

Appledusk glanced at the triplets, then headed back into the water.

“Those three aren’t out enough to be out of camp!” Milkfur called from across the river. “Let along be in the river! They could have drowned!”

“You may hold Sunningrocks now, but the river belongs to us,” Spiketail shouted. “Stay away from our territory.”

Mapleshade herded the triplets into the trees. They bounced as they walked, excited from their adventure.

“That was amazing!” Larch squeaked.

“Can we go back?” Petal asked. “Swimming is a lot more fun than jumping!”

“I was so fast in the water!” Patch said proudly.

Suddenly, a figure blocked their path. Mapleshade looked up to see Ravenwing, who glanced at the triplets. “Why did you bring them to the river?” he asked.

Mapleshade stiffened. “Did...did you see them?” she whispered.

Ravenwing nodded. “I saw everything.”

“Did you see that RiverClan warrior save Patch?” Larch asked.

“He didn’t save me!” Patch growled. “I was just resting. And that warrior was so nice. He said I was brave!”

“Did he?” Ravenwing asked. ‘What else did he say?” He took a step closer.

Mapleshade narrowed her eyes. “Come on, let’s get you three home.”

Ravenwing didn’t move. “StarClan sent me an omen,” he murmured.

“Have you told Oakstar about it?” Mapleshade cocked her head innocently.

Ravenwing stared at her. “A tiny stream of water appeared in my hut with three pieces of water reed floating through it.” He took a step forward. “Water reed doesn’t grow in ThunderClan territory.”

“With all the rain recently, maybe it got washed into your pool,” Mapleshade said with shrug, trying to keep her voice light.

Ravenwing watched the triplets. “The omen means the river has brought three beings who don’t belong in THunderClan.”

Mapleshade’s heart pounded. “What do you mean?”

Ravenwing gazed at her with ice in his eyes. “Birchface is not the father of the triplets, is he? Rabbitfur told me about what happened today, how the triplets can hardly jump. Then I saw them swimming in the river today, and it all made sense. Appledusk is the real father, isn’t he?”

Mapleshade felt as if the ground lurched beneath her. “ThunderClan is blessed to have the triplets,” she growled. “I planned to tell everyone the truth once the time was right. Frecklewish is the one whil assumed Birchface was their father.”

“You lied to all of us!” Ravenwing growled. “The Clan must know the truth.” Sadness filled his blue eyes.

“You can’t!” Mapleshade begged.

“Our Clanmates deserve to knwo the truth,” Ravenwing said. “I’m sorry, Mapleshade, but even more sorry for the triplets. They will suffer because of your lie.” He whirled around and raced into the trees.

Mapleshade stared after him, sending a silent prayer to StarClan. For a moment, she considered turning around and running into the forest, taking the triplets and hiding them where no one could hurt them. 

She looked down at Petal, who was trying to balance an acorn on her head while her brothers tried to knock it off.

ThunderClan loved the triplets. Mapleshade had always planned to tell the truth, now it was just happening sooner than expecting. Everything would be fine.

“Let’s go home,” Mapleshade said, herding them toward the ravine. By the time they reached it, the triplets dragged their feet with exhaustion.

Patch stumbled onto the first stone step, quickly followed by his siblings.

“I’m sleepy!” Petal whined.

“I’m hungry,” Larch squeaked.

They pushed through the gorse tunnel. Mapleshade followed but nearly tripped over Larch, who had stopped. “Come on,” Mapleshade urged.

“Something’s going on,” Larch whispered.

Mapleshade looked up. ThunderClan ringed the clearing, staring at them. Oakstar stood on the Highrock, no more than a silhouette against the trees. Ravenwing sat in front of the highrock, legs crossed and eyes fierce. Beetail sat next to him.

Mapleshade started to tremble.

Patch hugged onto her leg. “Is something wrong?” he whimpered.

“It’s nothing to worry about,” Mapleshade said. “Go to the nursery. I’ll meet you in a moment.” She watched as the triplets hurried off toward the hut.

“Come here, Mapleshade,” Oakstar commanded.

Mapleshade slowly walked into the center of the clearing. “Yes, Oakstar?”

Oakstar narrowed his eyes. ‘Who is the father of the triplets?”

Before Mapleshade could speak, Frecklewish pushed to the front of the crowd. “Birchface is!” she called to Oakstar. “You know that.”

“I want to hear Mapleshade say it,” Oakstar said. “She let me believe that my son was a father, but I’ve never once heard her say it herself.”

Mapleshade shifted her weight from one foot to the other. “Any Clan would be proud to have the triplets as warriors,” she declared.

“Even if they knew the triplets were half-blooded?” Ravenwing asked. “We deserve the truth, Mapleshade. Appledusk is the real father, isn’t he?”

For a moment, the entire forest was silent. Then a heavy weight was slamming into Mapleshade, knocking her to the ground. She stared into Frecklewish’s dark eyes. “Is that true?” she shouted. “Did you lie to me?”

Mapleshade threw her off. “Stop!” she gasped, but Frecklewish was fast, holding her down.

Suddenly, the weight had disappeared. Bloomheart and Seedpelt had grabbed Frecklewish’s arms and were pulling her back. Mapleshade staggered to her feet. All around her, the clearing was filled with murmurs.

Frecklewish glared at Mapleshade. “You betrayed my brother’s name!” she snapped. “You betrayed us all, you disloyal shrew! You don’t deserve to be part of ThunderClan, nor do your half-blooded monsters! Their father killed my brother!”

“Why does it matter who their father is?” Mapleshade frowled. “I have given ThunderClan three fine warriors. StarClan knows we need more warriors.”

Mapleshade stared around, surprised by the hostility in the clearing. Why had her Clanmates turned against her?

Oakstar jumped down from the Highrock, brown eyes burning with hatred. “Have you forgotten that Appledusk murdered my son and his apprentice? You can’t possibly expect me to forgive this.” He stepped back and raised his head. “You have broken the warrior code and lied to your Clanmates. We will not raise these children within our territory. Take them and leave. You are no longer welcome in ThunderClan.”

Mapleshade stumbled backward. “No! The triplets belong to ThunderClan. At least let them stay!”

“She’s right, Oakstar,” a feeble voice called from the elder’s hut. Mapleshade turned to see a woman with graying blonde hair standing there. An elder named Spottedpelt. “Don’t punish these children for a mistake that their parents made. They’ve done nothing wrong.”

Oakstar glared at the elder. “You are compassionate, Spottedpelt, but I will not have half-bloods in my Clan.” He raised his voice so all could hear him. “When RiverClan gets word that they have half-children in ThunderClan, they might try to steal the triplets. I’m not going to risk the lives of my warriors for a few children. Take them to RiverClan, if you must, but leave, Mapleshade!”

“Get out of here!” Frecklewish screamed. “Drive them out!”

“Oakstar’s right,” Bloomheart growled. “We can’t risk war by protecting half-bloods.”

Maplestar stared in dismay. “You were my mentor, Bloomheart! You know I’d never betray my Clan!”

“Yet you have,” he replied. “I’m ashamed of you.” He turned away and Mapleshade felt her heart shattered.

“I’ll forgive any of you for this,” she growled. Slowly, she turned to glare at each of her Clanmates. “You betrayed me and my family. You will regret this, ThunderClan, I promise you that.” She stalked toward the nursery, where the triplets had poked their heads out to watch. “Come on,” she growled. “This is no longer our home.”

She grabbed Patch’s arm and led him toward the gorse tunnel. Petal and Larch followed quickly, eyes wide with fear and confusion.

“Why don’t they like us anymore?” Patch whimpered as they headed into the trees. Rain was staring to pour, fat drops thudding on the forest floor around them.

“Because they’re stupid, blind and cruel,” Mapleshade growled.

“What were they saying about our father?” Petal asked. “I thought we were supposed to be proud of him.”

Mapleshade suddenly felt exhausted. She wanted to lay down and sleep for a thousand years, but they needed to get out of the rain first. “I’ll tell you everything later,” she promised. “First we need to cross the river.”

“Are we going swimming again?” Patch chirped. “But that RiverClan warrior told us to stay away from the water.”

“It’s different now,” Mapleshade murmured.

They emerged from the trees. The rain hit so hard that Mapleshade had to shade her eyes.

“I don’t want to go swimming,” Larch whined. “I want to go home.”

“We have no home!” Mapleshade snapped. “Forget about ThunderClan.” She stared at the river. The tops of the stepping stones were hardly visible against the waves. “We don’t need to swim the whole way. Do you see those rocks? We just need to swim from one to the next.”

“Are we going into RiverClan territory?” Patch squeaked. “We’re not supposed to go there!”

“It’s alright,” Mapleshade said, trying to stay calm. “Your father is waiting for us.”

Larch cocked his head. “I thought our father was dead.”

Mapleshade took a deep breath. “Remember that nice RiverClan warrior who helped Patch today? He is your father, not Birchface.”

Larch frowned. “How? We’re from ThunderClan!”

“Your half RiverClan,” Mapleshade told him.

“Is that why everyone was mad at us?” Petal asked, her eyes wide.

“Yes,” Mapleshade said. “That’s why we’re going to live in RiverClan. Everything will be okay.” She ushered Petal closer to the river. “Come on, we should cross before it gets dart.”

“I don’t want to!” the little girl wailed. “There’s too much water!”

“You’ll be fine,” Mapleshade insisted. She herded Larch and Patch after their sister. “I’m right here for you.”

Patch looked over his shoulder. “Promise we’ll be okay?”

“I promise.”

The little boy stepped bravely into the waves. Almost at once the water washed over his head and he fought to stand back up, spluttering. His siblings followed. Mapleshade watched them swim to the first stepping stone. They climbed out of the water, shivering.

“Wait for me!” Mapleshade called. “I’m calling!” She waded into the river, gasping at the cold. The water caught her cloak and tried to drag her away, but she planted her feet firmly. She forced herself to strike off from the shore and kicked her legs into the water.

Suddenly, there was a roar from upstream. “Hurry!” Petal screamed.

Mapleshade glanced upstream to see a huge wall of water bearing down on them, sweeping branches under the surface. She paddled furiously but the current dragged her away from the stops. She watched in dismay as the wave crashed into the rocks, throwing the triplets off.

Mapleshade was thrust to the bottom of the river. Branches smacked into her body and when she opened her eyes, she could see nothing but dark bubbles. Her chest screamed for air as she clawed her way to the surface. She gasped for breath and flailed her arms. They struck something hard and she gripped it. Somehow, she’d grabbed the first stepping stone.

But the triplets were gone. Mapleshade stared around in horror. “Patch!” she cried out. “Larch! Petal! Where are you?”

Her eyes landed on two small shapes being swept downstream.

“Help!” Petal wailed before being pulled under the water.

Mapleshade let go of the stone, letting the current carry her toward the triplets. A small shape popped in front of her. She reached out and managed to grab Patch, lifting his limp head out of the water.

“Wake up!” Mapleshade cried. “You need to swim!”

A faint whimper came from beside her. Mapleshade peered through the waves to see Larch clinging to a branch near the river. Wrapping an arm around Patch, Mapleshade battled her way over to the tree. She tried to boost Patch out of the water, but he was too heavy and slipped out of her grasp.

“No!” Mapleshade screamed as he vanished into the back river.

Larch lost his grip on the branch and was swept into the current. Mapleshade tried to grab him, but the fast water ripped him away with a cry of terror.

“Mapleshade! Mapleshade!” Someone shouted frantically from the shore. Mapleshade saw Appledusk wading into the shallows of the river, pushing a branch in front of him. “Grab this so I can pull you out!”

Mapleshade grabbed the branch and felt herself being dragged through the water. Then strong hands gripped her shoulders and hauled her into the shore. Appledusk loomed over her. “What in the name of StarClan are you doing?”

“What’s a ThunderClan warrior doing in the river?” Splashfoot called from further upshore.

“Is it Mapleshade?” Eeltail asked. “Didn’t we tell you to keep away from our territory?”

“My babies,” Mapleshade rasped. “Save...the triplets.”

Appledusk’s eyes widened in horror. “The triplets are in the river?”

Mapleshade nodded weakly.

Eeltail was already racing down the shore. Splashfoot followed.

Appledusk crouched down beside Mapleshade. “I’ll find them,” he whispered. “I promised.” He stood up and hurried away.

Mapleshade closed her eyes, sending a silent prayer to StarClan. She hoped her warrior ancestors would spare her poor children. They’d done nothing wrong.

She lay still, feeling water drip down her body. Suddenly, she heard footsteps crunching over the stones. She lifted her head to see Appledusk approaching. The shadows of his pale bangs hid his expression. “Did you find them?”

“Yes,” he said.

Mapleshade hauled herself to a standing position. “Where are they?”

Appledusk turned to lead her downstream. He walked into a dense clump of reeds, beckoning Mapleshade forward. Eeltail and Splashfoot stood near three small shapes. Eeltail’s eyes were brimmed with unshed tears. “I’m so sorry,” she said, pity in her voice. “We couldn’t save them.”

Mapleshade screamed in despair, falling to her knees. She took each of their tiny bodies into her arms, sobbing.

“Wake up,” she urged. “We made it across the river. Please!”

But they all remained still, eyes closed, water streaming from their mouths.

Mapleshade pressed her face against Patch’s. “You promised never to leave me,” she whispered.

“You promised to keep me safe.”

She snapped her head up at the sound of his voice. But Patch’s eyes were still closed and his body still cold. 

“I’m sorry!” she wailed. “I just wanted to find a new home. I didn’t know where else to do.”

“What?” Appledusk gasped. “You mean you crossed the river on purpose? In a flash flood? Are you insane?”

Mapleshade stared up at him. “ThunderClan banished us,” she explained. “We had nowhere else to go.”

“We need to tell Darkstar about this,” Eeltail said.

Appledusk frowned. “Okay. Mapleshade, come with us.”

The RiverClan warriors gently took the triplets’ bodies into their arms and carried them along the shore. Mapleshade stumbled after them, numb with grief. Beside them, the river had calmed to a gentle lap, singing in the still air. Mapleshade watched Appledusk, willing him to fall behind the other warriors so they could mourn their lost family. But he never even glanced at her.

The warriors threaded through tall reeds onto a narrow dirt path. It opened into a clearing that rose from the water, surrounded by woven branches. Mapleshade caught eyes watching from round huts at the walls.

Reedshine ran to Appledusk at once. “What’s going on?” she gasped. “Are you okay?”

The RiverClan warrior was holding Petal’s body close to his chest, almost like the little girl had fallen asleep. “I’m fine,” he said. “I need to talk with Darkstar.”

Reedshine glanced at Mapleshade. “Why is she here?”

Mapleshade caught movement from the corner of her eye and spotted Darkstar stepping out from the reeds. The clearing fell silent.

Appledusk stepped forward. “Three children drowned in the river,” he announced. “And I’m their father.”

Mapleshade held her breath. Now Appledusk could plead for mercy on her behalf. Perhaps RiverClan would give her a new home, where she could live happily with Appledusk. They could have more children. They could start over.

They would be happy.

Darkstar’s eyes narrowed. “What are you talking about, Appledusk?”

“I’m so sorry, Reedshine,” Appledusk whispered. “Please forgive me.”

Reedshine cocked her head. “For what?”

Mapleshade saw concern in Reedshine’s eyes and felt as though her blood had turned to ice. Reedshine was more than just a friend, wasn’t she?

Appledusk lowered his gaze. “Before the triplets were born, Mapleshade and I would meet in secret.”

Gasps came from his Clanmates. “Traitor!” one of the elders shouted.

Mapleshade kept her gaze on Darkstar, hoping the leader would take pity on her. How could she not? She’d lost her Clan and her children. Appledusk was all she had left.

“You knew the triplets were your offspring?” Darkstar asked.

Appledusk nodded and Reedshine whimpered with grief. “Mapleshade said she’d raise them in ThunderClan,” Appledusk said. “I knew I’d made a mistake so I didn’t say anything.”

Mapleshade winced at his words. A mistake? Was that what she thought they were? What their children were? 

“I betrayed my Clan by meeting with Mapleshade,” Appledusk went on. “I have regretted it ever since Mapleshade told me she was pregnant. I can only ask for forgiveness.”

“Why has Mapleshade brought them here, then?” Darkstar asked, looking down at the dead children.

“Mapleshade’s Clanmates discovered the truth and banished her,” he said. “The river flooded and the triplets were too small to survive.” His voice faltered. Mapleshade’s eyes widened. He made it sound as if this was all her fault.

“The loss of a child is a loss to us all,” Darkstar said. “But you broke the warrior code, Appledusk. How can I ever trust you again?”

Reedshine moved closer, taking Appledusk’s arms. “Appledusk has always been loyal to RiverClan,” she declared. “He knows he did something wrong. I forgive him, Darkstar, and I think you should, too.”

The others murmured, sounding impressed by Reedshine’s confidence.

Darkstar nodded. “This is not the time to lose a valuable warrior. Appledusk, the death of your children was punishment enough. You may remain in RiverClan- but we will all be keeping an eye on you. I hope you can one day earn back our trust.”

Appledusk lowered her head. “Thank you, Darkstar,” he murmured. “I promise my loyalties only lie with RiverClan.” He glanced sideways at Reedshine, who smiled.

“Rainfall,” Darkstar called. “Help Splashfoot and Eeltail bury the triplets. They didn’t deserve to suffer for what their parents did. They may lie in peace.”

Mapleshade’s eyes widened. “What about me?” she croaked. “Please, let me stay.”

Darkstar stared at her. “No,” she said. “You will leave our territory and never set foot here again.”

“But it’s getting dark!” Mapleshade protested. “Where will I go?” She turned on Appledusk. “You have to help me!”

Appledusk shook his head. “Why should I? It’s your fault my children are dead. I never want to see you again.”

Reedshine pressed herself close to Appledusk. “Leave, Mapleshade,” she growled. “You’ve caused enough trouble.”

“I can’t leave my children,” Mapleshade whined. “They’re everything to me.”

“And now they’re dead,” Appledusk growled. “Because their delusional mother decided to take them across a raging river. Get out of here, Mapleshade. Get out before I make you.”

Mapleshade stared at the man she’d given her heart to. She thought she knew ever tufty of hair, the angle of his face, but now she couldn’t recognize him at all. Coldness swelled in her heart and poured from her eyes, stinging tears falling down her cheeks. She felt a jolt of satisfaction as Appledusk flinched away.

“I thought you loved me!” Mapleshade cried. “I went through the agony of childbirth for you! And now you treat me like an old bone. You’ll regret this, Appledusk. I promise you that.”

She turned and stumbled out of the clearing, blindly following the path through th reeds until she found the wooden markers at the edge of RiverClan territory. She crossed over hard gray stone. Then, suddenly, a shape loomed out of the shadows, a large house it seemed. She found the door in the wall and slipped into the hay-filled space. She slumped onto a clump of dried stalks and closed her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna say it now: I'm am NOT a Mapleshade sympathiser. I think she's an idiot and I'm going to right her as such.


	7. Chapter 7

Mapleshade fought her way out of sleep, coughing, body hot with fever. She struggled up from her prickly bed and looked around. A plate of steaming food lay beside her, prepared in a way she didn’t recognize. The smell made her stomach rumbled. But just as she reached for it, memories came flooding back, knocking the breath from her.

“Hello there. Are you alright?” An anxious voice made Mapleshade look up. A small man with black hair stood a few lengths away from her. Daylight filtered through cracks in the wooden walls, illuminating tiny specks of dust in the air.

“Where am I? Who are you? Mapleshade rasped.

The man knelt down and handed her a cup of water. “Drink,” he urged. “My name is Tyler and this is my barn. I found you this morning but you wouldn’t wake up. How are you feeling? You look exhausted. You should eat. It’ll give her strength.”

“I can’t stay here,” Mapleshade growled. “And I don’t want your food.”

“I have plenty,” Tyler insisted. “Don’t worry, it’s no burden. You seem like you need the help.”

Mapleshade staggered to her feet. “Leave me alone,” she growled. “I don’t need your help.”

She looked for the door and headed toward it, ignoring Tyler’s protests. A lowly farmer couldn’t give her another. Her life was ruined when she’d done nothing wrong.

The image of the triplets hovered in the edge of her vision as she stepped outside. But everytime she turned her head, they never got closer.

“Mama, help me!” Larch wailed.

“I can’t breath!” Petal screamed.

“You promised you’d keep us safe!” Patch cried.

“I’m sorry,” Mapleshade whispered. “I’m so sorry, my precious. I’m so sorry.”

Trembling with hunger, Mapleshade plunged back into the wispy undergrowth that edged RiverClan’s territory. She stayed away from the border, following it upstream toward the gorge. She knew the townsfolk had a bridge that she could use to cross into ThunderClan territory. She felt as though something was pulling on her heart, willing her to return to ThunderClan. She could no solace in the spindly willows of RiverClan, and the vast moor beyond the moor seemed even more unwelcoming. Instead, she yearned for the dense trees and thick undergrowth of the forest.

Mapleshade reached the wooden bridge and hurried across, hoping no one was watching. The roll of the river dragged her mind back to the triplets. 

The water had been too strong. It wasn’t her fault they died.

She kept repeating that too herself, over and over. It couldn’t be her fault. She was a good mother and a good warrior. Why could no one see that?

It was Ravenwing who’d revealed the truth and Oakstar who'd banishec her. Bloomheart, her mentor, hadn’t even stood up for her. They were all responsible. They’d made her go to the river in the first place. If Eeltail and Splashfoot had been faster, her children would have lived. They were responsible, too.

Then there was that nasty Appledusk, who’d betrayed her. He was to blame for her suffering now. If he had just pleaded for her sake, they could have lived happily together in RiverClan. They could have started a new family. But Reedshine had stole him away. She’d polluted his mind and made him turn against Mapleshade. She was sure of it.

None of this was Mapleshade’s fault. It was all them.

Across the bridge, she froze. How could she cross the border? She’d been exiled. If she took one step into the forest, she didn’t doubt her former Clanmates would punish her.

She stumbled along the edge of the border, feeling hot, her throat sore. She hadn’t drank or eaten anything since yesterday. But she stepped over a tiny stream, not even bothering to kneel and drink. Eventually, when she could walk no farther, she collapsed in a narrow ditch ringed by holly bushes.

Mapleshade closed her eyes, listening to her own breath. It seemed so loud. Suddenly, she heard footsteps from the top of the ditch. With a jolt, she opened her eyes.

“Mapleshade!” Nettle squeaked. “You’re not supposed to be here.”

“Then pretend I’m dead,” Mapleshade growled.

Nettle’s eyes were wide, gazing around the ditch. “Where are the triplets? Did you take them to RiverClan?”

Numbness spread through Mapleshade. “They drowned in the river.”

Nettle gasped in dismay.

Mapleshade flopped down on her back. “Just leave me alone.”

Nettle turned and hurried away from the ditch. Before long, footsteps sounded again and Nettle reappeared, carrying a small bundle of herbs.

“I was collecting these for Ravenwing,” he said. “But I think you need them more. Please eat them. I...I’m really sorry about what happened to the triplets. Frecklewish said she’d seen them in the river, but she thought they could make it across.”

Mapleshade sat up. “Frecklewish saw them?”

The apprentice stepped back. “Y-yes. She followed you to make sure you left. She...she said you fell off the stepping stones.”

“And she didn’t try to help?” Mapleshade rasped. “She watched the triplets drown and didn’t think to help?”

Nettle was climbing back out of the ditch. “I think she left before she saw what happened. She said there were RiverClan warriors ont he far shore.”

“The triplets drowned because of her!” Mapleshade cried.

“Nettle?” a voice called from the other side of the holly bushes. Nettle stared at Mapleshade a moment longer before racing away.

Mapleshade sank back into the mulch. She took the bundle of herbs and began to chew them, hardly tasting anything. A feeling of satisfaction shot through her as she realized these were meant for Ravenwing. She’d taken them from him, just as he’d taken her precious babies. A burning need to hurt him rose into her heart. She looked up at the moon, which had appeared as the sun set. By tomorrow night it would be at half, when the healers traveled to the Moonstone. Mapleshade might be forbidden from entering ThunderClan territory, but no one had said Highstones was off limits. Ravenwing would be alone on his journey, unprotected by the warriors who were stupid enough to listening to his accusations.

She felt the herbs begin to work, restoring her strength. With a grunt, she climbed out of the ditch and walked along the border, to the bramble thickets that surrounded Fourtrees. She hoped Nettle would keep quiet about finding her.

Mapleshade slid down the steep slope into the hollow, pausing to look up at the oaks. Then she carried on, climbing up the other side and toward the trees that bordered WindClan’s territory.

Suddenly, a small brown shape shot across the moor in front of her. A rabbit was hurtling over the tussocks of grass, pursed by a patrol of WindClan warriors armed with bows. Mapleshade quickly climbed up a nearby tree, hoping to stay out of sight from the patrol. As soon as the patrol was underneath, she froze, hoping not to rustle the leaves.

“Where did that rabbit go?” one of them asked.

“Into ThunderClan territory,” another sighed. 

Mapleshade held her breath, hoping they’d pass by without finding her. The patrol looked around for a moment moor, then headed back onto the moor.

Mapleshade couldn’t help but laugh at their stupidity. How smart she was, hiding in a tree!


	8. Chapter 8

Mapleshade headed across the moor, cloak wrapped around herself against the cold. She’d spend the previous night sleeping in her hiding tree, then gotten down to hunt and eat before heading off toward Highstones. She’d traveled there once before, as an apprentice and was confident she remembered the way.

At last she reached the edge of the moor and walked toward the Thunderpath. The cobblestone was covered with dusk from recently passing carriages. She waited a few moments, then quickly crossed the road. On the other side, she waded into long grass. She remembered passing by a barn, but decided to stay clear of it this time, in case she ran into the healers.

She crossed a long expanse of grass and pushed through the undergrowth. She could see the dark brown top of a barn nearby. She swerved away from it and walked along a row of trees where the ground sloped upward. Cocking her head back, she saw the jagged rocks of Highstones stretching toward the sky above her.

Mapleshade’s stomach rumbled with hunger, but she ignored it. She could hunt once she got to Highstones, but for now she needed to focus on making a plan. She hurried up the side of the ridge as the sun set turned the jagged stones to a blood red.

She was ready for Ravenwing. He’d pay for what he’d done.

If she couldn’t be a warrior anymore, she’d dedicate the rest of her life to avenging her precious triplets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. This is really just traveling filler.


	9. Chapter 9

Mapleshade had hunted quickly and found a rabbit. She’d been quick to snuff out her fire once she was finished. It had given her new strength and made her head clearer as the sun dragged across the sky. She’d spent her time sharpening her dagger on a stone. A hawk swooped overhead, circling Highstones as if looking for a meal.

Finally, the sky faded into violet and shadows grew between the rocks. Mapleshade wrapped her cloak around herself, trying to fight off the cold of autumn. Suddenly, a dark shadow flitted across the grass.

Ravenwing had arrived.

He was alone and came earlier than the other healers. Mapleshade had known him long enough to be certain of it. She drew her dagger, staying still behind a large boulder, as Ravenwing climbed the slope. She tensed, ready to jump on the healer, then paused. If she attacked out in the open, one of the other healers might see or hear him screaming. And there was no satisfaction in a simple ambush. She wanted him to suffer.

She’d follow Ravenwing down to the Moonstone and attacked there. Then StarClan could see what a fool they’d been for sending Ravenwing that stupid omen.

Mapleshade shuddered as she remembered the tunnel that led to the Moonstone’s cave. Nonetheless, she slid out from behind the boulder and watched as Ravenwing vanished into the gaping mouth of the tunnel. Then, she followed.

The darkness swallowed her up at once, pressing in on all sides. She slowly walked away from the moonlight at the entrance, trying to step as lightly as possible. Ravenwing must have heard the echoes of her footsteps, as he stopped and turned. “Who’s there?”

Mapleshade froze, heart pounding in her ears. But after a moment Ravenwing carried on, footsteps as soft as a wiper. Faint gray light appeared ahead. Mapleshade dropped into a ground and stalked forward, one step at a time. She reached the opening to the cave and stared in awe at the glittering stone. Ravenwing had already taken a seat in front of it.

Mapleshade saw her opportunity and took it, jumping out from hiding. She hit his back, pinning him to the ground on his stomach. His blue eyes were bright in the moonlight.

“Mapleshade!” Ravenwing gasped. ‘What are you doing here?”

Mapleshade pressed her dagger to his throat. “Avenging my children’s death,” she growled. She had nothing more to say to him. Nothing would bring back her children. He didn’t deserve to have last words. She duck her blade into his throat, feeling blood pool around her hand.

She watched with satisfaction as the light drained from his eyes, slowly going limp as he choked on his own blood. Finally, she tore her dagger from his throat and smirked as blood sprayed onto her face.

Ravenwing went limp.

Footsteps sounded from the tunnel. Mapleshade stood up quickly and slipped behind the Moonstone, leaving Ravenwing’s body on his stomach, blood pooling around him.

“Great StarClan!” Larkwing, the WindClan healer, gasped. “Ravenwing!”

His companion, the ShadowClan healer Sloefur, moved to Ravenwing’s body and put two fingers against his neck. “He’s dead,” Sloefur announced, horrified.

“We can’t leave him here,” Larkwing said. “Come on, let’s get him back to the surface.”

Mapleshade peered out from her hiding place to see Sloefur pick Ravenwing up and carry him down the tunnel. She waited until the moon had slid past the hole in the roof and the cave was plunged back into darkness. Mapleshade’s heart pounded and she reminded herself there was nothing to be afraid of. StarClan couldn’t be mad at her for this- she was delivering justice.

Still, she didn’t move until the sky had turned pale with dawn, afraid the healers would come back to finish their meeting. She stood up, stretching her stiff legs. Outside the tunnel, there was a small heap of stones that hadn’t been there before. Mapleshade could see a small bit of black fabric poking out from a gap in the rocks. It seemed the other healers had buried him here, marking his grave by stabbing his sword into the rocks.

Mapleshade narrowed her eyes. Where was the memorial for her children? They’d been buried in the cold, wet earth of RiverClan’s territory. She tore the sword out of the grave and threw it, hearing it clatter to the ground. Then she began tearing the rocks away, not even carry when her fingers began to ache. She didn’t stop until Ravenwing’s body was exposed. The blood across his throat had dried and were still wide open in terror. Mapleshade looked up to see a hawk circling overhead.

As Mapleshade walked away, the hawk swooped closer. She hurried down the hillside without looking back.

“Did you see that, my precious loves?” she called to the sky. “I killed one of your murderers! I hope Ravenwing isn’t in StarClan with you.”

She began walking along the Thunderpath. Suddenly, a voice sounded from ahead of her.

“Mama!” It was Patch’s voice! But when she looked around, she couldn’t see him. His voice seemed to be coming from all around her.

“Help me!” Petal’s voice was the same.

Suddenly, two terrified faces appeared in front of Mapleshade, eyes wide and mouths open with screams.

“Patch! Petal!” Mapleshade called. Where was Larch?

“Mama! Save us!”

Mapleshade blinked and they were gone. Larch had disappeared, but Patch and Petal were still haunting her. Had only one child been avenged?

Why was StarClan doing this to her? Was it wrong to fall in love?

She thought for a long moment. She didn’t need to kill as many people as she thought. If killing one person had avenged one child, she only needed to kill two more.

But who?

Frecklewish!

Mapleshade knew she had to be the second. According to Nettle, she’d watched the triplets struggling and done nothing to help there. The warrior code said no child should ever be left in danger, regardless of who they were.

Frecklewish needed to die for her children to find peace.

Mapleshade frowned. Frecklewish only ever left the territory for Gatherings. Even inside the border, she was rarely alone, naturally being a social person. Mapleshade needed to find a way to attack her into the border.

Suddenly, an idea formed in her head.

Nathair Hoda.


	10. Chapter 10

Mapleshade walked along ThunderClan’s border with the village. She’d have to wait for Frecklewish to pass by on a patrol, praying that StarClan would give her an opportunity to get the woman alone. She moved toward one of the house yards.

Almost at once, a door slammed open and a fat man with black hair stepped out, lumbering toward him.

“Get out of here, you savage! Get!”

Mapleshade waited until the man was just a length away, then shot forward and raked her dagger across his face.

“Ow!” he screamed, stepping back and putting a hand on his face. She’d only caused a small cut just under his eye.

Mapleshade glared at him. The man turned away and hurried back into the house and Mapleshade headed toward the ThunderClan border again. She’d seen the boomsticks the townsfolk would use to hunt and didn’t want to be at the end of one. A tree was growing close to the border with broad enough branches to support her for a long time. She climbed into it, satisfied that the dense leaves would hide her from view. She’d wait here for Frecklewish. She’d hunted at Fourtrees that morning and drunk from a stream so her stomach was full and comfortable.

At dusk, four ThunderClan warriors came past. Mapleshade surveyed them intently. Beetail, Bloomheart, Deerdapple, Nettle...but now Frecklewish. For a moment she debated whether or not to attack Bloomheart. He’d been one of the people on her initial list. But it was too risky. She knew he was better in a fight than she was, and couldn’t risk losing a battle.

As night fell, Mapleshade dropped down from the tree, hoping to hunt. She caught a blackbird quickly, then hurried toward the town border to start a fire.

She could hardly sleep that night, bark digging into her skin and a damp chill freezing her bones. She woke with the first lights of dawn, stomach rumbling with hunger. She scanned the forest for signs of moment, but the trees were still. She jumped down and walked through the ferns, praying for an animal to pass by. A tiny rustle alerted her to a robin pecking at the roots of a sycamore. Mapleshade dropped into a crouch and stalked forward. The robin was intent on eating the seeds it had found and Mapleshade attacked, stabbing it threw the heart.

Then she froze as voices sounded from the trees. Bloomheart was among them, leading his patrol along the border before telling them to split up. Mapleshade crouched down in the undergrowth as footsteps came closer. She glimpse a light brown cloak through the ferns.

Frecklewish!

StarClan had delivered her a marvelous gift!

But she couldn’t attack now. The others were too close.

Mapleshade backed into the bracken, hoping the robin’s draining life force was enough aura for Frecklewish to sense. Sure enough, Frecklewish raised her head before turning toward the undergrowth. Mapleshade ducked down. She couldn’t risk being seen before they got to Snakerocks.

She could just barely hear Frecklewish through the undergrowth. She was one of the best hunters in the Clan and moved as silently as a butterfly.

Dark gray stones loomed overhead. Mapleshade swerved around the base and emerged into a clearing on the other side. Mapleshade hoped Nathair Hoda was still alive in his prison. She left the robin on the ground then raced to the heap of stones that had been piled in front of the cobra’s nest. She pushed aside as many as she could, leaving a small black hole. Then she ducked behind a boulder.

Frecklewish emerged from the trees, moving cautiously. She looked puzzled when she spotted the dead robin.

Mapleshade sprang out of her hiding place. “You let my babies die!”

Frecklewish stumbled backwards with shock, falling to the ground. “Mapleshade! What are you doing here?” She stood up quickly. “Leave before I call for the patrol.”

Maplesahde stood a step closer to the rocks. “What? Are you too scared to fight me yourself, Frecklewish?” she growled. “Or is it that you enjoy watching helpless people die?”

Frecklewish stiffened. “I thought the triplets would be fine,” she rasped. “I didn’t know they’d die.”

“Liar!” Mapleshade shouted. “You’re a coward. You’re probably glad they’re dead!”

Frecklewish moved toward Mapleshade. “I wish it was you who was dead!” she snapped. “You betrayed my brother’s name!”

Mapleshade dodged to the side just as Frecklewish lunged at her. With a yelp she tripped over a pile of stones. Before she could find her foot, a hiss sounded from the rocks and a sleek, dark green head appeared.

“Nathair!” Frecklewish screamed. “It bit me! Help!”

“Like you helped my children?” Mapleshade growled. “No, I think I’ll stay to watch you die.”

Frecklewish screamed again in pain. Nathair Hoda had already slithered back into its nest. When Frecklewish turned away, Mapleshade could see that the cobra had bitten one of her eyes, leaving a nasty red gash.

“Frecklewish?” Bloomheart called.

Mapleshade slipped behind a tree on the far side of the fleeing. She wanted to stay longer to see Frecklewish die. The undergrowth crackled just before Bloomheart stormed into the clearing, closely followed by Seedpelt and Thrushtalon.

“Keep watch for snakes!” Bloomheart ordered. The others spun around to scan the rocks while Bloomheart knelt down beside Frecklewish, who had curled up into a fetal position, covering her eyes.

“My eyes!” Frecklewish wailed. “I can’t see!”

Bloomheart lifted his head. “Oh StarClan, why did you take Ravenwing from us?” He turned to his Clanmates. “Seedwhisker, go get a pot of water and some clothe. We need to wash the venom out of her eyes. Thrushtalon, get one of every herb in the medicine stores.”

The two warriors darted away. Bloomheart brought Frecklewish to his chest. “Relax,” he said. “We’re going everything we can.”

“Am I going to die?” Frecklewish whimpered. “ThunderClan doesn’t have a healer!”

Bloomheart didn’t answer.

Frecklewish’s eyes were a mess, seeping with puss and blood. Even if she survived, Mapleshade knew she’d never see again. Now she needed to get out of here before more ThunderClan warriors showed up. She crept through the undergrowth toward town as cries of alarm filled the trees. Another cry mixed with them, making Mapleshade freeze.

“Mama!” Patch cried. “Help me!”

Petal’s voice was gone, freed as Frecklewish’s life drained for her body.

“Be patient, my dear Patch,” Mapleshade said. “Soon you will be free. There’s just one more person who needs to die.”

She turned down the border, heading for RiverClan.


	11. Chapter 11

Dusk brought with it a cold, damp wind. Raindrops pattered the earth as Mapleshade reached a copse of pine trees. She walked along the soft forest floor, staying outside of ThunderClan’s border until she could see the river sparkling dully ahead of her.

The rain grew heavily, rattling the leaves. Mapleshade finally emerged from the trees onto a steep bank that lead to the river. The water slid past, thick, black, and deadly. For a moment, Mapleshade thought she could see three small shapes twisting through the tumbling waves, but then the vision was gone.

Maplesahde stared at the reeds on the far shore. Somewhere out there was RiverClan camp, where the people of the river would be settling down for the night. Mapleshade wondered if Appledusk and Reedshine shared the same bed.

The hair on the back of Mapleshade’s neck rose.

Appledusk would regret turning her away. All those times he’d said he’d loved her, all the promises he’d made- why would be just throw them away? He’d always seemed hesitant when talking about the triplets. Mapleshade thought he might have let them drown!

The sky was turning light above the trees. Dawn was still an hour or so away, but Mapleshade felt most comfortable traveling in the darkness. She picked her way downstream, ignoring the pull of sleep through threatened her eyelids. She found a small ridge of stones through stretched across the river- she’d used them before to meet Appledusk on the other side.

She reached the stones, which were nearly invisible in the dark, but Mapleshade could hear the water gentle lapping at them. Shuddering, Mapleshade hoped onto the bank and waded into the shadows. Her pants were instantly soaked and she gasped at the cold. She forced herself to walk through the water, feeling the water tug at her cloak. The river was much slower and shallower than it had been a few days again, but every wave that hit her legs brought with it the screams of her drowning children.

She sighed in relief once on the other side. It had finally stopped raining by the sky was still dark with thick black cloaks. The wind was picking up again, promising more rain to come.

Mapleshade hurried into the stiff reeds. They grabbed at her ankles as she tried to find the edge of the border. Dense reeds gave way to soft undergrowth dotted with low willow trees. Her stomach rumbled with hunger, but she couldn’t hunt now. Sounds carried too easily on this side of the river.

Gradually, the ground become firm and dry beneath her feet and the undergrowth turned to green ferns. The territory border was just close enough that she could watch for passing patrols. She climbed up a nearby willow and sat in a fork of the branches to wait. She didn’t have a plan for trapping Appledusk alone. She’d have to just wait and see what luck would bring her.

Mapleshade wrapped her cloak around herself, warding off the cold. She was rewarded for her patience quite soon by a cluster of footsteps nearly. Their chattering and crashing through the undergrowth would alert any animals in the area. Mapleshade narrowed her eyes, thinking of ThunderClan’s stealth. The patrol passed right beneath her without noticing.

Before their noise had faded, more people were approaching. The reeds parted to reveal a man with light brown hair and broad shoulders.

Appledusk!

Then the stalks rustled again and a plump apprentice with black hair followed. He crouched down before springing up, stubby legs only letting him get so far. Appledusk shook his head. “You need more height than that, Perch,” he chided. “You must be prepared to fight fully grown warriors when you go into battle.”

The young boy’s blue eyes stretched wide. “I’ll get taller, won’t I?”

Appledusk laughed. “Of course, but you still need to know how to jump.”

“Why don’t you and I show him how it’s done?” a voice asked. A woman with red hair emerged from the reeds. Mapleshade narrowed her eyes. Couldn’t Reedshine leave Appledusk alone for five minutes.

Appldusk shook his head. “No fighting for you,” he said. “Think of the baby!”

Reedshine glanced at her stomach. Mapleshade noticed it was more swollen than usual.“I’m not sick!” she protested. “Just pregnant.” 

“I know you’re not sick,” Appledusk said. “But our baby is too precious and I don’t want Perch to accidentally hurt it.”

Mapleshade gripped the branch so tightly she felt a nail break. She barely noticed the jolt of pain. How could Reedshine already be expecting a child? How long had they been married? Appledusk had told her just a few months ago that he wasn’t with anyone! She waited for Reedshine and Perch to leave, but the three moved off together.

Mapleshade was seething with rage. A cold, wet figure pressed against her, screaming for help. Mapleshade tried to wrap her arms around Patch, but there was nothing beside her. She was dimly aware of hunger and thirst pulling at her, and exhaustion made her want to sleep for a month, but nothing mattered more getting revenge on those who’d wronged her. She wait here for the rest of her life, if only to silence Patch’s wails.


	12. Chapter 12

Mapleshade woke with a start, the air filled with misty rain and the ground covered in shadows. Something was approaching through the undergrowth. Mapleshade stiffened, wondering if StarClan was bringing her a gift. Then a young boy blundered into the clearing and skidded to a halt.

“Take that, ThunderClan!” Perch squeaked, stomping his foot on a twig. As it snapped, he spun around. “Creeping up on me, huh? You’re just as cowardly as your Clanmate!” He lurched forward and trampled a bundle of reeds.

He turned and walked toward Mapleshade’s tree, peering at the roots. Mapleshade dropped from the tree, plummeting onto the apprentice and knocking him to the ground. Before Perch could get his bearings, Mapleshade wrapped her arms around his neck in a head lock, hauling him across the border. She grunted with effort; he weighed as much as a bear!

Perch screamed and thrashed in her grasp, but went still when she pressed her dagger to his throat. “Wh-who are you? What do you want?” he growled.

“Keep still or I’ll bleed you out,” Mapleshade responded.

“Let me go!” Perch cried. “I’m a RiverClan warrior!”

“I was once a mother, I know when bad kids are lying,” Mapleshade growled. “You’re just a stupid apprentice. Now calm down, dear, I’m not going to kill you. I just need you as bait.”

When Perch tried to speak again, she pushed him to the ground and pressed his face into the mud with her foot. The ground muffled his protests.

“Perch!” a voice called. “Perch, where are you?”

Mapleshade nearly laughed. A moment later, Appledusk walked into the clearing. “Why can’t you do what you’re told for once? You’d better not be practicing battle moves instead of collecting reeds, or you’ll be in trouble, Perch!”

Mapleshade gripped Perch’s shoulders and dragged him out from behind the tree before pushing the apprentice to his hands and knees. “If this what you’re looking for, Appledusk?”

Appledusk stared at her in horror. “Did I tell you to leave?”

“You actually thought I’d listen?” Mapleshade laughed. “You’re dumber than I thought. You killed our children, Appledusk, and now it’s time to pay.”

“What are you talking about?” Appledusk growled. “You killed the triplets, making them cross the river while it was flooded. Let Perch go and get out of here!”

Mapleshade stepped over Perch to stand in front of her ex-lover. “You can have your useless apprentice back,” she growled. “If you can beat me in combat.”

Appledusk took a step back. “I don’t want to fight you, Mapleshade.”

“You don’t have a choice!” Mapleshade growled. She readied her dagger.

“Just leave!” Appledusk shouted.

There was a crackle of stalks just before Reedshine appeared. “What’s going on?” Her gaze landed on Mapleshade. “What’s she doing here?”

Blind with fury, Mapleshade launched herself at Reedshine. “I’ll kill you!” she screamed. “Appledusk is mine!” She aimed a blow at Reedshine’s throat.

A solid figure flashed in front of Mapleshade, arms outstretched as it guarded Reedshine. Mapleshade was already too far to stop, piercing flesh. Blood spurted onto her face.

With a gasp, Appledusk dropped to his knees, holding his throat as blood poured from the wound.

Something struck Mapleshade in the back. She looked down and noticed the point of an arrow had pierced her from behind and driven through her stomach.

“He’s dead!” Reedshine screamed, kneeling beside Appledusk. She stared up at Mapleshade, horrified. “You killed him!”

Mapleshade tried to step forward, but her legs felt heavy and her vision blurred. Something hot and wet was covering her stomach, staining her shirt a deep red, nearly brown. Her head began to ache.

Something small stirred beside Appledusk’s unmoving body. “You did it, mama!” Patch cried. “We’re free!” He started to fade against his father.

Mapleshade stumbled toward her son. “Wait!” she gasped. “Don’t leave me!”

Reedshine rose up and glared at Mapleshade. “Stay away! You’d committing the worst crime in Clan history. But you haven’t won, Mapleshade. Appledusk will live on through my child, and their child, and their child’s child. His spirit will never die.”

Mapleshade swayed. “Then I will watch over your descendants and punish each of them for what their grandfather did,” she rasped. “My vengeance isn’t over, and it might never be. I’m not finished yet!”

She limped toward the bushes behind the willow tree. She was dimly aware of Perch following her before Reedshine called him back. “Let her go. She will die alone and in pain.”

Mapleshade forced her way through the undergrowth. She felt no pain, only numbness. She reached the edge of the bushes then dropped to her knees, to weak to go any farther. She slumped to the ground, falling onto her back. Blood began to pool around her, dripping from her stomach. She could feel it sticking to her.

She closed her eyes, waiting for the triplets to appear and thank her for what she’d done.

But there was nothing behind her eyelids but darkness. An icy wind brought stormclouds that covered the stars above.

She was growing drowsy, her mind churning with shadows, pierced by a scream of terror.

She sat up with a start, feeling suddenly lighter, her head clear. The ground was cold beneath her, stinking of dirty water. She got to her feet, finding it easy to walk again.

She emerged into a half-lit clearing surrounded by gray tree trunks. Although she felt no fear, she was aware of eyes boring into her. “Am I dead?” she asked aloud. “Is this StarClan?”

She looked up, but there were no stars in the black sky above her. Instead, light came from blue fungus growing on the roots of the trees and the moss on the trunks.

“This is not StarClan,” a voice whispered from the darkness. “This is the Dark Forest, the Pacl of No Stars. Welcome home, Mapleshade.”

Mapleshade spun around. “Who are you? Show yourself?”

“I can’t do that,” the voice growled. “You are here to be punished for our crimes. You will be alone with the other criminals of the Clans forever.”

Mapleshade felt a sudden surge of triumph. If she was here because of what she’d endured, that meant there were others like her, who would understand the suffering she’d gone through.

She could find the others and train them to be strong and fearless like herself. She’d use them to cause more trouble for the Clans.

Soon, every Clan in the forest would know to fear her name. She’d be more than just a scary story mothers told their children- she’d be a walking nightmare.

For the first time since her exile, Mapleshade felt a sense of belonging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's Mapleshade's Vengeance! Next I'll be doing Goosefeather's Curse. I wanted to do Pinestar's Choice next, but I couldn't find any pdfs and I don't own a copy. If I can manage to find a copy I'll do it sometime in the future, but for now enjoy old man sad boy.


End file.
